Sweet Raptured Light
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Reckless, unable to realize how often they risk their lives, Jaden and Alicia get a wake up call when they realize that death is at the door... and so is life. Oneshot. Saviorshipping. Set in Season 4.


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the characters, or anything other than my OCs. From "Seize the Moment", oneshot, Saviorshipping (JayxAli), and please R&R!

**Sweet Raptured Light**

"It's a lie… it has to be a lie!" Tyler's voice shouted outside.

Jaden's voice was lost as he staggered towards the infirmary bed. Alicia's labored breathing and pale face made his heart ache. Slowly, her emerald eyes opened and landed upon his fear-stricken face. She reached up slowly, her outstretched fingers waiting to grasp his hand. Jaden touched her hand gently.

Never in his life had he seen her looking so fragile.

"You can't be dying…" He whispered in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised… both of us put ourselves in risky and life-threatening situations all the time. It was about time one of us learned our lesson." Alicia said weakly, tears burning the corners of her eyes, though she refused to let them fall. "I'm just happy its not you lying in this bed…"

"Ali, you can't die…" Jaden broke into sobs, "You can't! We're supposed to grow old together and have a beautiful baby girl that looks exactly like her mother! We're supposed to look after our little nieces and nephews and be the favorite aunt and uncle!"

His tears were filled with sorrow and grief.

Alicia tightened her hold on his hand before gently bringing it to her lips and lightly pressing her cold lips to his palm. Jaden opened his eyes in surprise and met her eyes.

Those emeralds were filled with love and admiration.

"Jaden… I've lived a wonderful life since the moment we met and then fell in love. It's my time to go and be with Dad and Mom again." She whispered softly.

Those words were meant to be comfort.

Though they only sent another dagger of agony through Jaden's dying heart.

Why couldn't she understand?

Jaden couldn't live without her!

Alicia was supposed to be the mother of his child!

Jaden collapsed beside the bed, holding her hand in his own, and pressing it to his forehead as he sobbed even worse.

His body shook and his chest ached.

Alicia wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, laying her cheek against the crown of Jaden's head, and coaxed him. Jaden let on of his hands fall before he looked up, his chocolate brown eyes rimmed with red.

"'Hold on to me now… you know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid. Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms? Holding my last breath… safe inside myself. Are all my thoughts of you? Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight…'"

Jaden sobbed again.

"'I'll miss the winter… a world of fragile things. Look for me in the white forest, hiding in a hollow tree. Come and find me. I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears…'" Alicia quoted, from Evanescence's "My Last Breath", softly.

Jaden wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her forehead gently against her rounded stomach. She was dying because of the angelic child that was inside of her. When Alicia had told him that she was pregnant, Jaden had been overjoyed. He had pictured a beautiful baby girl and he had pictured them together as a family.

Now all he could see was his baby girl growing up, looking over the grave of her mother, and crying silently.

His baby girl would be strong. She would have the psychic powers of Elysia flowing through her veins. She would never let anyone see her cry and she would be a warrior.

"Please… please… don't go…"

Alicia's breathing became labored. Jaden pulled back in horror as the nurse and doctor came rushing inside.

"She's going into labor!"

"No!!" roared Jaden.

He wanted his daughter, yes, but he also wanted Alicia to live! If his child was born then Alicia would surely die from the childbirth itself!

"Ahhh!" Alicia screamed.

"Get the preparations ready!" the doctor ordered.

Alicia looked at her with fear in her eyes.

Jaden quickly squeezed her hand, "Don't worry. Dr. Meadows isn't like Dr. Yang." He whispered in her ear, knowing her fear.

Alicia squeezed back, biting her lower lip.

"Push! Come on, sweetie, push!" the nurse exclaimed, instructing Alicia.

The pain alone made Alicia scream even more. Jaden cringed slightly; her scream always made him feel uneasy and made him want to make whatever was hurting her stop.

With every minute that ticked by, Jaden could see her life expiring as she brought life to his daughter. A mixture of grief and rapture racked through him.

"J-Jaden… ahh!" Alicia pulled him down for one last kiss. "N-Name her "Randi"! P-Please! I-I l-love you, J-Jaden!"

"Of course…" Jaden whispered, tears falling again. "I love you, Alicia…"

One last gasp of pain and then…

The sound of his baby crying and Alicia fell back onto the pillows, her eyes shutting, and her breathing stopped.

Dr. Meadows, with tears in her eyes, finished cleaning the baby girl and held her out to her father. Jaden took her slowly and looked down at her beautiful face.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Miranda Astrid Yuki," Jaden whispered, "My sweet little Randi…"

Randi clutched his shirt with her tiny fists.

Jaden jolted slightly when an image flashed across his mind.

It was three years from now. Randi was three, with emerald eyes that matched her mother's, and dark brown hair that fell down her back. Her bangs were orange and matched his. She was beautiful.

But that wasn't what shocked Jaden the most.

He was holding her hand tightly but her other hand…

Was in her mother's…

Alicia was alive?

No… that wasn't possible. She had died. He just saw it happen.

Then how come his Oracle daughter was showing him this vision of their future?

"Mr. Yuki! Mr. Yuki! Please, look!"

Jaden turned his head and looked at Alicia's body.

It was glowing!

Randi's began to glow too and she opened her eyes, them glowing completely green, and she cooed.

Slowly, Alicia's eyes flickered open.

Jaden couldn't breathe.

"A-Ali…?"

"J-Jay…? But how?! I died! I know I did!"

"I… I dunno…"

Randi cooed and reached her arms out to Alicia. Her eyes were closed but she seemed to know where her mother was. Jaden stepped forward, perched himself on the edge of the bed, and handed Randi to her mother. Alicia took her and held her preciously.

"Did you…?" She whispered.

Randi touched her chest, right above Alicia's beating heart.

"She saved your life?"

"Yes…"

Jaden kissed Alicia fully on her lips and then his daughter on her forehead. Randi cooed again and smiled her little baby smile as her parents held her.

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight…_

**The End**

A/N: I had to write a oneshot of Randi's birth. I just couldn't help myself. Anyways, I'm thinking about re-writing Behold the Nights so that it just focuses on Hunter and Randi. The other characters will just be mentioned and come in certain chapters. Right now, I have too many characters to deal with, and it hurts my brain! (confusion swirls) Please R&R, no flames!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
